


more than just a taste

by iwadimples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sex, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Hajime may or may not have feelings for his vampire roommate. He may or may not want to know what it’s like to be fucked by a vampire. And he may or may not be avoiding his roommate for said thoughts and fantasies.Oikawa may or may not return his sentiments, and decides to confront Hajime after getting sick pretty fast of Hajime’s dancing around him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	more than just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> all I have to say is: what the fuck is this, why did i write this, and who the fuck let me write this
> 
> a fair warning that none of this revised or edited I am too embarrassed to reread this. I have literally written this and yeet it immediately to the void
> 
> aha im so sorry, pls forgive me

Out of all his decisions, Hajime decided that his worst one yet was his newest roommate.

There was nothing wrong with Oikawa Tooru. In fact, he was the perfect roommate, objectively speaking. He was minimalistic, clean, organized, had a great taste in visual design that showed in both his choices of decoration and fashion, and best of all, he was respectful of sharing an apartment with someone else, went above and beyond, in fact. Not only did he pick up after himself and keep everything clean, but he shared in chores without complaint, did little things like record Hajime’s favorite shows when he knew they were playing or brought Hajime food when he knew the man was studying hard and neglecting his health, and he never caused noisy disturbances in the night, despite not needing sleep, even when he was sleeping with other people. And Hajime knew Oikawa slept with people. He had to if he wanted to stay alive.

That was the vital little detail. Oikawa, despite being perfect, was not a typical roommate. He was a vampire. It wasn’t an issue. The world wasn’t like a thousand years ago, rampaging with fear, prejudice, garlic, and all sorts of other superstitions. Vampires were now an integrated part of society just as they had always wanted to be, with bars that allowed them to meet with others or bold mortals who wanted to offer their blood in exchange for a night or two of mind-blowing immortal sex. It was said that blood-sucking was pleasurable for both parties, which was why it more often than not led to or was part of sex, though Hajime couldn’t confirm or deny, seeing as he had never slept with a vampire before. Considering how popular the practice was, though, it was safe to assume that the claim was true. 

He was starting to get curious, though, and the cause of his curiosity was the same reason he was regretting his decision to agree to room with Oikawa. 

Before, Hajime had wondered if Oikawa ever brought people home to the apartment. He had never heard nor seen him engaged with another. If Oikawa  did actually never invite people over, Hajime also wondered why, if it was another courtesy thing, or if Hajime was just missing the times that Oikawa did bring people home.

He got his answer one night when his study session with a group of friends finished sooner than they thought they would, so he came home earlier than he told Oikawa he would. He caught Oikawa in the middle of one of his meals, his partner for the night pressed into the bedsheets, wrists pinned above their head, neck exposed and clothes askew. Oikawa hovered above them, silk button-up left open to expose the hard muscles of his chest, pants unzipped and teeth buried into the junction of his partner’s neck. Oikawa had sensed Hajime’s entrance, and when he felt his roommate’s presence at his doorway, his sharp eyes, usually a rich brown but currently overtaken by immortal gold, were hooded and glazed with lust as they slid to meet Hajime’s. 

Oikawa‘s bedroom was dark, the only light coming from the distant kitchen and those of the city outside his window. It was enough though, illuminating his body just so that his eyes appeared to glow when they met Hajime’s, and his entire image seemed ethereal. Tantalizing. Hajime sucked in a sharp breath.

The eye contact only lasted for a few seconds. When Oikawa realized he had been caught, the gold vanished from his eyes as he sent Hajime a sheepish look, opening his mouth to apologize, but Hajime waved him off, thankful for the yawn that came so he could claim exhaustion, which wasn’t a complete lie, he did actually end up passing out after just barely managing the energy to shower.

The next day, Oikawa explained that he did bring people to the apartment, quite often actually, but either tried to make it when Hajime was having a late night out or used his powers to keep sound in to not disturb his roommate. Hajime didn’t judge him, but he did question if Oikawa ever vandalized any of the common areas, like the kitchen or couch. This earned a dramatized show of mock offense, huffing that Oikawa couldn’t believe Hajime thought he would be such a rude and inconsiderate roommate. He then (truthfully) replied that no, he always kept everything to his bedroom, though sometimes he and his partner got eager and started against his door. Hajime had eyed said door, debating if he should sanitize the entire thing, especially the knob, considering how many times he touched it. Oikawa had followed his line of sight and squawked that he never went that far against the door,  _ you’re disgusting Iwachan _ !

Hajime had laughed at Oikawa’s expense and the case was closed.

Or so Hajime thought.

After the first time, Hajime caught Oikawa in the act a few more times. He always paid it no mind, pushed it to the back of his head. But then he started having dreams.

At first he thought it was just mere curiosity and a side effect of having caught Oikawa so many times in a short period of time. It started out with a few wet dreams that he woke with a physical reaction to which he easily got rid of with a cold shower or by thinking of the time he accidentally saw his grandma naked, but then the fantasies started plaguing his mind during the day too, and they weren’t easily dissuaded. Shamefully, he couldn’t help himself and had to get off to a few of them. Even worse, he found it harder to look Oikawa in the eyes.

It wasn’t hard to deny. Oikawa was attractive. Really fucking attractive, to be precise, and Hajime was really fucking gay. In the beginning, he had tried to dispel the invasive thoughts. Oikawa was his roommate, and he didn’t think Oikawa saw him that way. Oikawa could also smell desire, and Hajime didn’t want to come off as some perverted creep and drive Oikawa away. He was the best roommate Hajime had ever had, and Hajime genuinely enjoyed having Oikawa in his life, even if he often pretended otherwise. (Which was possibly why the fantasies were such a bad thing; he may or may not have a tiny really big crush on Oikawa, but he’s going to vehemently deny these feelings, for the same reason he attempted to drive his lustful thoughts away.)

But now, he couldn’t chase the images away. It was all Hajime ever thought about. He wanted to know what it would be like, being the one beneath Oikawa, not some nameless stranger. Wanted to feel the sensation of Oikawa, with three of his long slender fingers knuckle-deep inside him, probing and teasing, wanted to see what all the fuss was about having your blood sucked by a vampire as they fucked you. He wondered if Oikawa was the taunting kind, if he’d make Hajime beg, if he would make him suffer and come untouched, or if Oikawa liked it savage and rough, or if he preferred a deeper, slow and drawn out kind of fuck. Maybe it was both. Maybe he was that perfect middle who could do anything, whatever he and his partner wanted at the moment.

Hajime didn’t know the answers to any of his burning questions, most likely never would, and he hated it. Hated all the people who had the privilege to know some of the answers.

And that was the issue. He hated them, but not really. He was jealous, more of. Jealous, when he had absolutely no right to be. He had no claim over Oikawa, technically had no real reason to be opposed to nightly escapades. And he absolutely hated it. Despised it.

What made everything worse though, was that Hajime didn’t just want to fuck. Yeah, it would be hot as hell and he obviously fantasized about sleeping with Oikawa, but he wanted more than that, too. He wanted to be able to cuddle with Oikawa afterwards, which he knew his current hookups didn’t have the luxury of. He wanted to be able to hold Oikawa’s hand, to kiss him whenever he felt like it, have lazy mornings filled with soft smiles and messy hair. He wanted to be the reason Oikawa flashed that stupidly happy-silly smile, wanted to have date nights in that could sometimes have lazy make out sessions, wanted to be able to share clothes and proudly show each other off as together.

Hajime knew, though, that he wasn’t going to have any of that. It made his heart ache and left him frustrated, but Oikawa showed no signs of interest, and he was so straightforward that surely he would say if he wanted anything with Hajime, yet he had not.

Meanwhile, Hajime’s feelings only grew with each passing day. It hurt to look at Oikawa, because all he could think of was how utterly in love he was with him and his stupid obsession with aliens (“Vampires exist Iwachan! Aliens very much could too!”) and his fiery passion and fierce dedication and loyal heart—

Yeah, Iwaizumi was undeniably fucked, but not by the person he wanted to be fucked by. He started to avoid Oikawa, trying to dis-align their schedules and staying out longer more often just so he didn’t have to face his roommate and crush. This resulted in higher attendance to parties, which was really saying something, considering he wasn’t the biggest fan of parties. Call him a prude, but personally he didn’t see the hype in too-crowed rooms, sweaty and stinky bodies, and drinking until he passed out with plenty of room for life-regretting mistakes between the first sip of alcohol and the loss of consciousness.

He was currently on his way home from one of these parties, a wild get-together hosted by Bokuto Kotarou and Kuroo Tetsuro to welcome friends from high school into university life. Hajime had been roped into one too many mischievous shenanigans, and he decided tonight was the end of his partying method. He’d just have to find some other excuse to stay out late. 

The apartment was dark when Hajime entered. Only the kitchen light was on, as it usually was when one or both of them was home and awake. He glanced towards Oikawa’s door and found it closed, hoping that was where his roommate was so he didn’t have to run into him.

Hajime successfully managed to maneuver through the apartment without any light, not wanting to add any indicators to his presence, and made it through a shower and back to his room without encountering Oikawa, and he could’ve been home free for the rest of the night. If only he hadn’t decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water and late night snack.

He was in the middle of surveying the contents of the fridge when the last voice he wanted to hear cut through the silence.

“Iwachan.”

Hajime leapt out of his skin. He also managed to hit his head on the top of the fridge. Cursing and heart racing too fast for comfort, Hajime shut the door, his other hand rubbing the sore spot of his head. When he looked up, Oikawa was standing there, arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. His simple teal t-shirt looked rumpled, like he’d either been in the middle of something or had just thrown it on. The state of his hair suggested it could’ve been either. So did the fading gold from his eyes.

Hajime quickly averted eye contact. He couldn’t explain it, but he had a feeling he was in trouble. He  had been avoiding Oikawa for a while now, and not only was he a perceptive vampire, but he was also a clingy friend who would’ve definitely noticed the sudden distance between them. Hajime inwardly scolded himself for his lack of subtlety. 

Now wasn’t the time for beating himself up, though. Oikawa was waiting for a response and Hajime knew he needed one fast. So, intelligently, he said, “Ah, what’s up Oikawa?” He hoped his roommate couldn’t sense how nervous he was, though he figured that hope was futile because he knew Oikawa could hear his racing heart.

Oikawa only looked even more unimpressed. He made a point to sweep an assessing gaze over Hajime that left the latter itching to bolt to the safety of his room. Hajime was so busy watching Oikawa’s face that he wasn’t able to avoid when Oikawa finally dragged his gaze back up, eyes sharp, fierce, and  _pissed_ as they met his. When he spoke, it was deceptively calm, light even. “You know, for someone who’s always telling me what a shitty guy I am, you’ve been pretty awful these past few weeks.”

Hajime winced. Oikawa’s tone was joking, but his words were blunt and cutting. No dancing around the bush, Oikawa was calling him out right here, right now. And Hajime couldn’t escape, although he didn’t think it would be wise to. There wasn’t anything for him to say but, “Yeah, I have.”

Oikawa tilted his head, and it reminded Hajime eerily of a predator sizing up its prey. “So, do you want to tell me then? What it is you’ve been doing to avoid me?” 

Oh, Oikawa knew. He knew, and he wanted Hajime to say it. He was shoving Hajime into a corner, using words that directed the conversation to go exactly where it needed, leaving no room for lies or deception, and yet leaving just enough to force Hajime to spill what really mattered coming from him.

But Hajime had been living with Oikawa for months now, he knew the maze, and he could at least stall for time, maybe find a way to avoid what he viewed could be an inevitable confession. “I’ve been at parties.” He didn’t bother to deny that he was avoiding Oikawa. If there was one thing the man hated, it was liars. “You’re always telling me to relax more and ‘go live a proper uni student life, stop studying in your room so much you caveman’. And, you know,” Hajime glanced towards Oikawa’s room, the door now cracked open, to Oikawa’s ruffled state of appearance, then finally made short eye contact with him before averting his eyes again, “I figured it’d be nicer for you, having the apartment while you... do your thing.” It wasn’t an entire lie, at least. He just omitted the part where he didn’t want to be present when he knew what was occurring in just one room away. Maybe two, depending on where he was in the apartment.

Oikawa sent a curt glance behind him, guessing exactly what Hajime was thinking. “I see. Well, I sent tonight’s conquest home the second I heard you come in. I had something a little more important to focus on, you know? Like, why is it my roommate who’s grown very close to me, suddenly avoiding me like the Black Plague? I’m not a disease nor is it medieval times Europe.” 

Hajime didn’t like that Oikawa was making history jokes. Any joking at all during a serious discussion meant Oikawa was more than pissed, dangerously pissed actually, and even worse was when he made them about the historical ages that he lived through.

“There’s something else I’m curious about,” Oikawa continued, either completely unaware of the frenzy he was ensuing inside Hajime or very well aware and wanting that specific reaction. “Why is it that my roommate, who hates loud, crowded and stuffy places, is suddenly going to so many parties?”

Hajime belatedly realized that Oikawa hadn’t only been metaphorically shoving him into a corner, but physically, too, when his back hit the wall. 

“Do you know, Iwachan,” Oikawa was so incredibly close, close enough to leave only centimeters between them, “how much I can scent off of you?” Oikawa braced a hand against the wall, next to Hajime’s head and caging him in place. He was staring down at Hajime, and the proximity allowed Hajime to take note of Oikawa’s churning brown eyes, the specks of gold that never disappeared flickering like they were about to expand and fully convert.

Oikawa tilted Hajime’s head up with a single finger, forcing the latter to look into his piercing stare. Oikawa smirked, and Hajime swore his heart was going to rip right out of chest. He also hated how much this positioning was really fucking hot.

“Did you know, Iwachan, that I can smell the arousal every time you come home? All the people you’ve touched for that night, how badly they wanted you, how much you wanted the company but not them.” Oikawa leaned in, nipped the rip of Hajime’s ear with his blunt teeth, leaving the latter gasping. When Oikawa spoke again, it was a low husk. “I scented that spike of desire when you caught me that first time, and every time afterwards.”

Oikawa pulled back. Iwaizumi noted that the gold had permeated more of his eyes.

“Tell me why it is, Iwachan, that you go running to other people,” a flash of fangs revealed by a knowing smirk, “when I’m the one you want.”

Hajime’s breath hitched. Oikawa knew. He should’ve known Oikawa would find out eventually, he was too perceptive not to notice, and with the addition of his heightened sense, it was practically a guarantee. If not Hajime’s feelings, then definitely his desires. Now the question was what Oikawa thought about it. Was Oikawa laughing at him on the inside? He probably thought Hajime was a stupid fickle mortal, was probably toying with him right now so he could laugh in his face then leave him—

“You better not be overthinking, Iwachan. I’ve told you not to do that, you’re going to hurt your head.” Oikawa gripped Hajime’s chin and forced him to look the former in the eye. His hold was firm yet gentle, reverent maybe. “I’m still here, aren’t I?” His gaze, almost entirely gold now, dipped for the briefest second to Hajime’s lips then back up. “I just need to hear you say it.”

“What?” Hajime breathed, because he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. And Oikawa wasn’t letting him look anywhere but right into that piercing gaze that left Hajime squirming and his face heating from the intensity of it. There wasn’t any room for him to think. 

“Just tell me why, Iwachan.” Oikawa brushed his thumb against Hajime’s lip. Hajime watched Oikawa’s gaze trace the action, a clash of pale skin against tan complexion. He seemed transfixed by the contact, golden eyes bright and burning like liquid gold. 

Oikawa’s focus broke when Hajime remained silent for too long, gaze snapping back up to meet Hajime’s. He grinned, though it couldn’t be called friendly, tongue darting out to run across the tips of his fangs. “I’m waiting.”

Hajime startled, having lost himself in watching Oikawa and trying to keep his head straight with his roommate so close and staring at him with such intensity. There wasn’t anywhere to go but facing this head on. Oikawa had given him no choice, left nothing for him to deny. Hajime closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see Oikawa’s face as he spilled the secrets he’d tried to keep from him.

“I like you. A lot. Have for a while now... And... uh... kind of... really want to be with you. Physically and romantically... And I just, I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to drive you away. Think I was weird or creepy or something... I mean you’re my roommate, you hadn’t even been here that long. But you’re right, ever since I caught you that first time, I’ve wondered what it would be like, if you and I... But that’s weird isn’t it? Yeah, you probably think I’m weird. Fuck.”

Silence. It made Hajime nervous that Oikawa wasn’t saying anything. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, almost missing the fact that Oikawa hadn’t moved an inch.

Then the brunette ordered softly, “Open your eyes.”

Hajime reluctantly obeyed. When he did, he found Oikawa giving him the most condescending look he’d ever seen on him. Oikawa merely said, “You’re an idiot, Iwachan,” before smashing their lips together.

Hajime’s breath hitch, shock the first thing that hit him. Then he realized  _Oikawa was kissing him_ despite what Hajime had said, and Hajime immediately threw his arms around the other’s neck and kissed back.

It was a hungry, sloppy kiss that lasted several minutes. Oikawa pressed him into the wall, tipping his head for a better angle as he claimed Hajime’s mouth. When he prodded with his tongue, Hajime immediately opened up for him, letting Oikawa explore and taste, engaging with him when he started a battle between tongues.

Almost perfectly in time with Hajime beginning to feel the need for air, Oikawa was pulling back, grinning wickedly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he breathed. His eyes dipped, like he was debating locking their lips again, but he decided against it, allowing Hajime to catch his breath. Sort of. Because instead of sealing them in another kiss, he ghosted his mouth against Hajime’s, along his jaw, down along his neck, where he stopped and hovered. “I like you, too, by the way. And I’ve wanted you, Hajime, for a very long time. However,  _I_ didn’t want to cross  _your_ boundaries. After all, I’d be the one taking your blood.” He brushed his lips against Hajime’s skin. “But every time you came home smelling like sex, or every time I scented your arousal, I couldn’t help but wonder, what does Iwachan’s blood taste like? Is it thin or thick? Sweet or savory?”

Oikawa’s teasing tone and words were sending shivers down Hajime’s spine, and the latter had no questions now of what either of them wanted or what they were headed for. He was squirming impatiently. The wait was torture, and he just wanted Oikawa to sink his fangs into him, to take whatever he needed, to take  _Hajime_ .

Oikawa only seemed to delight in Hajime’s impatience, however, as he chuckled, running teasing fingers up and down the crook of Hajime’s neck. “I also wondered, what would you look like, Hajime, pinned beneath me, squirming impatiently just as you are now, face flushed and body desperate, as I sunk my fangs into your neck and drank from you. And then after that, when I take you to bed and fuck you like I know you want me to.” 

Oikawa pulled back so he could look down at Hajime. He tilted his head. “Should we find out?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hajime answered, breathlessly and instantly.

Oikawa chuckled, amused by Hajime’s urgency. He leaned back in, licked the skin of where he planned to bite. “Are you sure about this? Once we start, I won’t be able to help myself. I need to hear you say that you want this.”

“Fuck, yes,” Hajime grit out. “I want you, Oikawa.” 

“Call me Tooru,” Oikawa hummed as he started teasing Hajime’s neck with little licks and sucks.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Hajime gasped. And, because he knew what Oikawa would say next as he felt the other’s fangs prick but not quite enter his skin, “ I want you, _Tooru_ .”

“There we go.”

Oikawa bit down.

Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, stars dancing across his vision. The first thing he felt was pain, body alarmed by the new intrusion. It quickly melted into an inexplicable pleasure. He couldn’t explain it. All he knew was that for whatever reason, the sensation of Oikawa’s fangs in him and the pull of blood, the feeling somehow went straight to his dick and that it felt  _good_ . He melted against Oikawa, letting him take as he pleased.

Oikawa was having just as good of a time. The taste of Hajime’s blood was  _divine_ . If he had to compare it to something for humans to understand, he’d call akin it to fine wine. He sunk his fangs deeper, accessing more blood. As he drank, his hands moved, running down Hajime’s chest to feel the dips and rises of his muscles through his shirt. They stopped at the hem of his sweatpants and slipped under the material of his shirt, leaving Hajime no protection from the chill of Oikawa’s hands as they roamed back up the way they had came, ghosting along his skin and leaving chills in their wake.

Hajime didn’t know how long it would take Oikawa to drink what he needed, but with the way he was pressed up against him and feeling all up and down his body, he was content to let the immortal take as long as he pleased.

In reality, it was only a few minutes before Oikawa detached himself, lapping at the twin bite wounds he had left to stop any blood from dripping out. He grinned at Hajime, lips shining ruby with blood as he licked them. “I don’t think words can describe how absolutely  _delicious_ you are.”

Before Hajime could respond, Oikawa was smashing their mouths together again. They pulled apart and clashed in the middle with several wet kisses, urgent and desperate. It was an unwinding of months of pining and wanting, now finally able to be resolved in passion and desire.

Oikawa removed both of their shirts and tossed them to the ground, staring appreciatively at Hajime’s muscles, squeezing a few along his arm. He was so very grateful his roommate went to the gym almost everyday and worked out as much as he did, earning such an attractively strong body. It was solid and big in all the right places... including the tent Oikawa could both feel and see growing in Hajime’s pants. He wanted that and the rest of Hajime. 

“I think I want to devour you, Hajime,” Oikawa said contemplatively, though it was more of a certain fact that yes, Oikawa very much did want to devour Hajime. And it seemed Hajime wanted Oikawa to do just that, with the way his body shuttered at not only the words, but the way his given name rolled off Oikawa’s tongue.

Oikawa smiled, palming between Hajime’s legs and earning a groan in response. “I can’t decide what I should do to you first. I could suck you off right here, or maybe play with you just enough to have you begging but make you wait for release. I could take you to one of our bedrooms, open you up nice and slow before I rail you against the bed. Maybe I could do a combination of all of that.” He tilted his head, staring at Hajime. “What do you think, Hajime?”

Hajime was going to combust from Oikawa’s words alone. He knew now, the answer to at least one of his questions. Oikawa was most definitely a tease, and for some reason, Hajime was excited for it. Excited to see all the ways he would torture Hajime, break him and ruin him before he finally let Hajime reach blessed release. Maybe he was a masochist for it, but he honestly wanted to see just how long Oikawa could drag this out and make him suffer.

“D-do your worst,” Hajime stuttered, because it was hard to keep his voice level when Oikawa was still palming and playing against the hardness in his pants.

Oikawa smirked with delight. Hajime gulped. “Just remember, you asked for it.”

Hajime only had a split second to second guess himself as Oikawa slid both Hajime’s boxers and sweatpants down in one go, dropping to his knees as he went. Hajime gaped at the speed with which Oikawa moved, but didn’t get to comment on it before Oikawa was gripping him in a firm hold. He stroked his thumb across Hajime’s sensitive head once, twice, before taking the entirety of him into his mouth.

Hajime’s body reacted immediately, hips hitching forward and a gasp leaving his lips. Oikawa held him in place though, using his free hand to pin him. He slid down Hajime’s entire length in one easy stroke, then slowly retreated back. He came off with a satisfying  pop before he smirked up at Hajime. “I’m the one in control, got it?” Which meant, this would be entirely reliant on Oikawa’s movements. Hajime wasn’t allowed to fuck his mouth. Fuck, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“G-got it,” Hajime choked out obediently, because he knew this was either Oikawa’s way or no way.

“Good.” Oikawa nodded in approval once before he took Hajime into his mouth again. As he began bobbing his head and using his tongue to twist around the length and tease the head of Hajime’s cock, Hajime found it increasingly harder to remain still. He found himself throwing an arm over his eyes, fists and teeth clenched and breath labored as his hips stuttered, consciously having to fight the instinct to thrust into Oikawa’s mouth. It was both a fun test of will and absolute torture. There were many profanities that fell from his lips, as well as a free breathless  _Tooru_ ’s. 

It was clear Oikawa knew how to use his mouth, with the way his teeth scraped lightly against skin, and the way his tongue flicked and teased Hajime’s head and slit. Hajime felt like he was going to die, forced to do nothing as Oikawa licked and sucked, and this was only the tip of the iceberg, Hajime knew. If Oikawa kept going like this, Hajime feared he wasn’t going to last long at all.

As if reading Hajime’s mind, Oikawa suddenly pulled off of him, pressing a teasing kiss to the head of Hajime’s cock before rising to his full height to look down on him. Hajime couldn’t help the sound of disappointment at the loss of wet heat. 

Oikawa simply leaned in, brushing his lips against Hajime’s and ghosting them along his jaw, across his cheek, and ending where he nipped at Hajime’s ear. “We still have a full night ahead of us, Hajime.” His fingers trailed up Hajime’s chest. “Your room or mine?”

His answer was instantaneous. “Mine.” Oikawa had just been with another in his room, and Hajime couldn’t place what it was, but he wanted Oikawa to destroy him in the sheets of his own bed.

Oikawa replied by helping Hajime step out of his bottoms before hoisting him up to carry him to his room. Hajime dutifully wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s middle and allowed himself to be carried, the two connecting with several kisses along the way.

Oikawa didn’t bother to shut the door when they entered Hajime’s room, instead he went straight for the latter’s bed, dropping him onto the mattress. He kicked off the rest of his clothes before joining Hajime on the bed, hovering over him and reclaiming his mouth. He only stayed for a few seconds, before venturing down further along his body, past his neck, across his chest, the planes of his abdomen. He paused when he got to Hajime’s more private parts, eyes flickering towards Hajime. His mouth slowly traveled up back the way it had come, Hajime’s body quivering from the teasing touches that just weren’t enough. 

Hajime was caught off guard when he felt Oikawa’s fingers at his lips, already pushing in as the latter commanded, “Suck.” He still obeyed, mouth taking in the long, slender fingers. His tongue flicked between them, coating them in saliva while Oikawa moved his fingers in and out.

While Hajime slicked up Oikawa’s fingers with his mouth, Oikawa’s knee slid between Hajime’s legs. Hajime groaned around Oikawa’s fingers, hips jerking as Oikawa’s knees brushed against his cock. 

Luckily for Hajime, it didn’t take long for Oikawa’s fingers to become wet enough, and before he could prepare himself, there was the cold sensation of a slicked finger encircling around the rim of his ass. 

“I suggest, Hajime, that you get the lube out, unless you want to learn what it’ll feel like when your saliva dries,” Oikawa drawled, not even bothering to spare him a glance, focus now on opening Hajime up.

Hajime quickly reached out for his bedside drawer, scrambling around until he found the bottle of lube. Oikawa plucked it from his hands and coated a generous coating to his fingers. He really didn’t need to make Hajime suck on his fingers to slick them up, but it had been a sight he wanted to see and one that was just as hot as he thought it would be.

Oikawa pushed two fingers in at once, earning a sharp but pleased inhale from Hajime. It seemed Oikawa’s assumptions were correct: Hajime had received before. Several times. Which was lucky for him, because Oikawa certainly wasn’t going to be submissive tonight, though he had no qualms against being Hajime’s first.

He worked his way inside Hajime, pushing his fingers in further bit by bit, eventually beginning to scissor and stretch and add a third finger. Hajime was a moaning, gasping mess beneath him, broken pleas and Tooru’s name falling from his lips, made worse after Oikawa found his prostate and repeatedly rubbed against it on purpose.

Having Oikawa inside him was a sensation Hajime thought he would never have, but here he was. There was fire in his veins, and he was sure his face was as red as it felt. He was breathing hard, his core turning to molten as Oikawa fingers worked him open. It felt good, the friction of skin against his inner walls, and the way Oikawa was stretching him further and further apart. He loved the feeling of Oikawa’s chill skin against his, the movements between them and building effort of keeping his body still for Oikawa enough to work up a thin sheen of sweat along his own tan skin, loved the feel of Oikawa’s grip on his legs, keeping them open wide just for him. 

Hajime was on a pleasure high, and he was almost overwhelmed from the reality that Oikawa was here with him, on top of him, inside him, and would soon be fucking him into the bedsheets. So overwhelmed, in fact, that he had to once again throw an arm over his eyes, squeezed shut. The sheets were gathered, clenched into his fists as he grit his teeth, gasping and panting to try and handle the override of his senses.

Oikawa wanted to be able to see Hajime’s face, beautifully contorted in pleasure, red, and shining with sweat, but he didn’t chastise Hajime and make him show his face. Yet. He was too busy focusing on Hajime’s gloriously muscled thighs, wonderfully thick and study. He brushed his lips along the skin and muscle, leaving hickeys along a few places and not helping Hajime’s situation at all. He also sunk his teeth into a few of the particularly firm but soft areas, not to drink blood, but simply because he could and wanted to taste. Hajime reacted well each time.

Oikawa was finishing with one thigh and moving to the other when he pulled away and complimented, “You’re behaving so well, Hajime.”

“Not like you’re giving me much of a choice,” Hajime replied breathlessly.

Oikawa smirked. “Do you want me to?”

“No.”

Oikawa laughed, full of mirth and amusement. He leaned down to nibble on the thigh left untouched, simply because he felt it wasn’t right to leave one unattended to, before finally deeming Hajime properly stretched (and if he actually made Hajime wait a little longer after he was ready just to torture him, well, that was for him to know), pulling out all three fingers deliberately slow. Hajime subconsciously whimpered at the loss of heat and substance, but was glad that it meant he was finally going to get all of Oikawa.

Hajime reached for his drawer as Oikawa reached for the lube, procuring a condom. Oikawa raised an eyebrow as he took it from Hajime. “Vampires don’t get or transfer anything, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I’ll wear it.”

Hajime only had to contemplate for half a second. If it was safe, and it was, then he wanted to feel all of Oikawa, no barrier between them. “Nah,” he said, taking the condom back and tossing it away to be recovered later.

Oikawa snorted but didn’t protest, simply went to work applying lube to his length, which had been purposefully ignored and was now achingly hard and touch-starved.

Hajime watched the way Oikawa’s eyes shuttered, pleasure no doubt shooting through him as he stroked himself to coat his cock in lube, a small moan slipping past his lips. It was distractingly attractive and further excited Hajime.

Oikawa surprised Hajime by telling him to flip over, but just as he had the entire night, Hajime obeyed. He felt the mattress shift as Oikawa moved behind him. “Face in the pillows, ass up,” he commanded, hands already gripping Hajime’s hips and adjusting him just so. 

Oikawa paused momentarily to admire the swell of Hajime’s ass, groping both cheeks appreciatively before he aligned himself with Hajime’s entrance. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Hajime breathed.

Oikawa pushed in. The wind was knocked from Hajime as he felt Oikawa fill him up perfectly. He allowed Hajime time to adjust, and then he was moving.

Hajime was thankful for the positioning Oikawa had demanded, his pillows swallowing his lewd moans and breathy gasps as Oikawa picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into him. 

Oikawa leaned down, whispering into Hajime’s ear, “I want you to touch yourself, Hajime.” Hajime’s breath hitched at the order. Before he could follow it, though, Oikawa continued talking. “But once you feel yourself close to the edge... stop. And tell me.”

“Okay,” Hajime replied in a shaky exhale, because he figured Oikawa would want a verbal affirmation that he understood. Considering the pleased hum and nip of his ear, he was correct.

He had shoved his arms under the pillows to help support himself, but he now used one to obey what Oikawa had told him to do. When he wrapped his hand around himself, Hajime was reminded of how unattended it had been left as his hips stuttered out of the rhythm they had been trying to keep in tandem with Oikawa. 

Hajime released a shaky breath. Fuck. His cock was really going through it, first receiving all that sinful attention from Oikawa’s mouth, to no attention at all since moving to the bedroom, and now here he was again, using the precum that had been dripping from the head steadily now to stroke himself. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was allowed to do, but as if reading his thoughts, Oikawa said, “Touch yourself however you’d like.”

So Hajime did. While Oikawa fucked into him, Hajime fucked into his own hand. His rhythm was all out of order, body barely even able to hold him up from all the stimulation, yet somehow Oikawa kept in perfect sync with him. 

As they moved together, Oikawa leaned down to leave several kisses along Hajime’s back, moaning small encouragements on how perfect Hajime was against his skin.

Between the friction against his dick, Oikawa repeatedly hitting his prostate, and the mix of compliments, it didn’t take long for Hajime to feel the telltale pressure beginning to build at his core. But even in his hazy cloud of pleasure, Hajime remembered what Oikawa told him to do, and managed to gasp out half-coherently to Oikawa that he was close. 

Oikawa immediately pulled out and Hajime instantly regretted his decision to listen, but then his world was flipping, and suddenly Hajime found himself on his back. Oikawa was already kissing him before Hajime could gather his surroundings, though it was pretty easy to ground himself with Oikawa’s mouth against his.

Oikawa pulled away almost just as fast. “The idea of you rutting into yourself while I fucked you from behind was just too good to pass up.” Oikawa stole another kiss. “But I want to be able to see your beautiful face scrunch up while you come.” 

The words alone were able to send Hajime pretty damn close. Oikawa slid back inside him with ease while simultaneously gripping Hajime’s cock and giving it a good first jerk. He swallowed Hajime’s ensuing moan with another claiming kiss, this time not pulling away as he proceeded to stroke Hajime’s length with a steady rhythm that matched his thrusts.

The only thing going through Hajime’s mind was  _fuck fuck fuck_ and how good Oikawa was making him feel. Their mouths clashed together in an open-mouthed, wet, sloppy kiss that didn’t end, tongues twisting together in a complicated dance.

The pressure was mounting hard and fast inside Hajime, eventually becoming too much. He wasn’t able to warn Oikawa, only managing a hoarse “ _Tooru_ !” as his climax ripped through him, spraying all over Oikawa’s hand and their stomachs in a wet, sticky substance. 

Hajime’s climax, his face indeed pinching together, the jerk of Hajime’s body from the climax, and Oikawa’s broken name on his lips as he spilled over the edge, mixed with the accumulation of the night and its sensations, was enough to send Oikawa over the edge too, Hajime’s name a cry on his lips. Hajime groaned, still riding out his own climax, as Oikawa spilled inside him, warm and sticky. 

They both rode out the rest of their climaxes together, movements slowing down as they reached the end of their pleasure highs. 

“You were wonderful, Hajime,” Oikawa crooned, kissing him sweetly. Hajime sighed, about to respond but Oikawa disappeared, only to return a second later with a warm washcloth. He quickly wiped them both down and tossed the dirtied cloth into the laundry basket at the end of the room. 

There was a mutual agreement to just deal with the sheets in the morning as Oikawa climbed into bed with Hajime. The whole cleanup lasted maybe one minute. 

Hajime laughed. “That speed sure comes in handy.” 

Oikawa huffed a laugh of agreement, pulling Hajime towards his chest. “Definitely. Now I can cuddle Iwachan.”

“I’m back to Iwachan, now?” Hajime grinned, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s torso and burying his face into his chest.

“I don’t mind calling you something else,  Hajime .” 

Hajime shuttered. Shit. “Never mind, stick to the nickname. I don’t think I can handle you calling me _Hajime_ all the time.” 

Oikawa chuckled, running his hands through Hajime’s hair. “Okay, Iwachan.” He paused then continued on, “We’re doing this a little backwards, but be mine?”

Hajime pulled away, looking up at Oikawa. “Will that... be okay?” He tried and failed miserably not to sound too hopeful. He remembered then, that Oikawa had confessed that he liked Hajime back before the whole night had started. He had honestly forgotten in the midst of their activities, and it made him happy that the night had been more than just mutual desire.

Oikawa looked at him quizzically. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Hajime frowned at him and gestured between them. “Well you’re... you know... kind of immortal... and I’m... kind of not...?”

Oikawa laughed. Hajime wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. He decided “or not” at Oikawa’s next words.

“What do you think becoming mates is for?”

Hajime gaped in shock instead. “But that’s... you’ve never taken one.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, and this time Hajime did decide to be offended until Oikawa tugged him closer, kissing the top of his head. “I was waiting for the right person, silly. I wasn’t about to spend eternity with just anybody. We can talk about this more in the morning, I can tell you’re tired, but I really feel something special with you. It doesn’t have to be right away, either.” Oikawa kissed Hajime again, just to make a point. “But, like I said, conversation for in the morning. I want you to be fully conscious for when you confess how great and handsome you think I am and how in love with me you a—“

Hajime shoved a pillow into Oikawa’s face. “More like how terrible and insufferable you are. How did I fall in lo-lo-“ he was cut off by a yawn, proving Oikawa’s claim of Hajime’s fatigue, “love with you?”

Oikawa grinned and winked. “Guess you’ll have to tell me in the morning, hm?”

“I think I’ll make you wait until the afternoon,” Hajime grumbled, eyelids drifting close.

Oikawa’s grin only brightened, knowing Hajime was all bark and no bite. “Whatever you say. Goodnight, Iwachan.”

“Night, ‘Kawa.”

So maybe choosing to room with Oikawa wasn’t such a terrible decision after all. Hajime drifted into sleep that night, heart full and smile on his face, a promise for the future awaiting him in the morning.


End file.
